Forgiveness
by ScarletKnight33
Summary: The Potters had gone into hiding, throughout this hiding Lily contemplates her life, where had it gone wrong between her and Snape? What happened to their friendship? In her last days she decides to write a letter, to forgive and reconcile with her old friend.


**Hey guys, just a short story on the last days of Lily potter. How she reflected upon her circumstances and throughout it all how she could still forgive the man who she grew up with and would eventually cause her family life to be destroyed. Should hopefully be finished within the next day or so. **

* * *

**_Forgiveness_**

**October 30th 1981 - Early evening**

Sounds of a giggling toddler echoed through the hall of Godric's Hollow, a mass of black untameable hair was being lifted into the air by what looked like the toddlers adult twin. Harry Potter was laughing away whilst his father was playing airplanes with him. Rushing around the living room lifting his son high and low making the sounds of an airplane.

Lily Potter stood in the kitchen, smiling at the sounds of pure joy from her son and husband. Picking up Harry's plate she began to wash it, she could have done it by magic as she did most nights, but tonight it felt different. Tonight she wanted to do the dishes the muggle way, the way she spent her childhood watching her mother do before running off to play with her sister. Petunia.

How she missed the days where both of them would play with their dolls, they would run through the park laughing and shouting at each other, being pushed by her older sister on the swings screaming higher as she reached dizzying heights. 'What happened to us Tuney, I wish things were different between us.' She murmured as she started to clean the saucepan which contained the sauce for the spaghetti bolognese, Harry's favourite.

As the memories swirled in her head a small tear formed in her eye, threatening to fall at any moment, her earliest memories of Severus Snape springing to mind. 'Oh Sev,' she sighed, placing the saucepan on the rack to dry. Focusing on the memory she saw the small, pale boy creep out from beneath the bushes, his timid expression clear on his face. He was looking down as he started to approach her, the young lily looked at him smiling encouragingly. 'Hello,' she said warmly, causing him to look up in surprise.

'I'm so-sorry,' the boy stuttered holding his gaze to the ground, 'I'm Lily,' the girl ignored his apology holding out her hand. As he looked up into her small vibrant face her green eyes radiated from her, illuminating the bright welcoming face. Her red hair falling down her face, where she quickly tucked it behind her ear before extending her hand once more. The boy took it and shook it before saying more confidently this time, 'I'm Severus, Severus Snape.' His face contorted into a smile, it looked forced as if he was in pain.

'I saw what you were doing, ' Severus began to speak watching as her smile fell and a look of anxiousness appeared. 'Oh don't worry,' he spoke quickly. 'I can do it too, here look.' He picked a daisy from the grass where both children sat and watched as it grew in size and handing it to her he spoke once more. 'It doesn't mean we are freaks, me and you, we are special, I'm a wizard and you're a witch.' 'Excuse me,' the cold voice of Petunia Evans disrupted the pair. 'Lily, it's time to go home.' She demanded her pale eyes piercing a scathing look at Severus, who dropped his head.

'Ok Tuney, it was nice to meet you Sev.' Lily spoke, her voice radiating the space between them. She stood up and before she turned to leave Sev spoke up, 'can I see you again tomorrow, Lily?' Hope was etched in his voice. 'Sure thing Sev. Well see you.' With that Lily and Petunia left.

Lily Potter closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling anymore. What had changed between them, they used to be the greatest of friends and then, then he changed. Memories swirled again, her experiences as they went through Hogwarts. He changed, he got in with the wrong crowd. Lily swallowed, stopping the tears once more. How she wished he wouldn't act like them, she wished he would stop being vindictive. And then there was that incident. She had, had enough, he had called her mudblood far too many times. That is where it all changed. No longer did they talk as best friends, at best they didn't talk at all.

Sighing, she emptied the dirty water and cleaned down the sides of the kitchen top. Sitting down in the kitchen chairs she paused, the laughing had gone from the living room and all that could be heard was the flickers of the fire and James was reading to Harry, as he often did. If James could change why couldn't he? Lily magicked herself a cup of tea and began to stir absent-mindedly, what if she had given up too soon? After all he needed more love than anyone, he needed her and she rejected him. Sighing she continued to drink her tea, thoughts whirling around.

How had she got here? Of course she didn't regret being with James, nor did she regret having Harry. But their life had changed, right now it felt like it was for the worse, her family was being hunted, and now they were hiding. She knew how much this hurted James, being separated from Sirius, from Remus. And poor Peter, how must he be frightened, keeping their secret safe. She had her doubts with Peter of course, but she trusted James. He would never doubt his friends, with that she smiled. Finishing up her tea she turned to go see her little family.

'And here comes mummy, Harry. Isn't she beautiful?' James looked up as his young wife entered. He was led on the sofa, his son curled up in his arms looking up at him with the same dazzling eyes of his mother. 'Mama, mama!' The little boy called out eyes widening and arms reaching out to be held. 'Traitor,' murmured James as the little boy was picked up his mother. 'Although, I don't blame you.' He added as Lily planted a kiss on his forehead.

'I'll put Harry to bed, could you tidy up please?' Her eyes darted around the room, to the pillows strewn across the floor, and the fort created out of the sofa cushions. Inside it was lighted by magical fairy lights and books lay open. 'Of course, flower.' James looked up adoringly as his young son yawned. 'Ok mister, time for beddy byes.' Hoisting her son up Lily left the room leaving James to tidy the mess he and his son had made.

Staring down at her son in her arms she saw his eyelids dropping, his messy black hair tickled her chin. 'I love you, Harry.' She murmured walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. 'Luf you mama.' A muffled response was heard, as they entered his room. The pale blue walls were warmed by the dimmed lights. Changing him into his pyjamas, Lily carried her young son to his cot and laid him down.

'I know things are strange and dangerous right now, Harry.' She spoke lovingly, holding his pudgy hand. 'But I promise you, no matter what happens. I will love you. Always. And I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you.' She sat on the floor, kissing the pudgy hand watching as his green eyes slowly kept drooping, until they were shut completely. Standing up she bent down and kissed her son's head, tucking him in before leaving the room.

Returning down to the living room, she saw it was back to normal and her husband laying on the couch reading Quidditch Weekly. It was a little over a week old. Pushing his feet off the couch she sat down, curling up to him, she snuggled into his chest. 'I love you James.' She murmured as he put down the magazine and kissed her forehead. 'Is everything ok Lily?' He questioned whilst stroking her red hair.

'I was just thinking James, about Severus...' Her voice faltered as James stiffened. 'What about him?' He asked in a firm tone. 'It was only a word James, and yes I know about all his stupid little friends. But James, he has no one, not really. You don't understand what it is like to grow up in a house without love.' Lily spoke, anguish in her voice.

'Lils, I know he was your friend, I know what me and Sirius did to him was wrong, but what can we do to change his mind. You and I both know he holds grudges. For Pete's sake look what he was going to do about Remus?' His voice was angry now as Lily pulled away affronted. 'But he didn't, did he. He knew what Remus is, but chose to do nothing.' 'Only because of Dumbledore.'

'No James. Because he knew what it was like to be an outcast. He knew what it was like to be unable to stop the things that happen to the best of us.' 'Lily, he is nothing but evil. Surely you can see that?' James looked at his wife, aspirated. 'No James, all I see is a lonely man who made the wrong choices. I see a man who needs love more than anything in the world.'

'Why aren't you with him then?' James sighed watching the anger slowly dissipate from his wife's eyes. 'Because I love you, more than anything in the world. And nothing will ever change that.' Her voice faltered as James reached out and held her hands. 'Lily, I love you and I trust you. If you believe people can change, especially Snape, then I believe you. Come on, let's go to bed.' With a swish of his wand the living room lights went out as the couple headed up to bed.


End file.
